The Little Things
by innocentlyinsane99
Summary: Edward has always been their baby boy.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: Infantalism (please don't judge me)**

The atmosphere was slightly damp. As if the laundry had been left out for too long and hadn't dried properly. As if the clothes hadn't been on straightened out and now had creases that had to be ironed out with much needed intensity. Carlisle had a nagging feeling that some one had crumpled up the freshly washed clothes intentionally. As if the damp atmosphere wasn't a circumstance caused by unforeseen and unavoidable decisions, Carlisle wasn't the telepath, but he knew that this was the result of a recent, purposeful, altercation. He kept himself updated, and the thing is, he was very well aware that this had been going on for quite sometime. A few weeks, actually. But Carlisle didn't bother himself with it because he knew Esme was handling whatever was going on. He vaguely recalled a few arguments halting as he entered hearing range. And it's not to say he wasn't curious, he sure as hell was but ultimately decided that Esme and the kids needed some space to sort out their issues.  
That is, until he found Esme crying.  
They were tearless sobs that echoed in the the spacious living room. Horrible sounds, as if they were being clawed out of her throat unnaturally. Her eyes vacant, unblinking as the sounds of pain ripped into Carlisle's heart. He had never seen her so distraught. Yet, not a single emotion could be deciphered from her face. She was unmoving, her pale skin smooth and porcelain , a statue of a goddess. But the inhumane screeches that passed her still lips told Carlisle another story altogether.  
He was at her side in an instant.  
"Who?" He asked gently. Hundreds of years lived and the one conclusion he's come to is simple; people respond to the empathetic.  
She heard him. And he knew she heard him. And she knew that he knew she heard. Maybe that was the only reason she responded. Not the empathy.  
"It's very complicated" Esme said in a way that sounded reproachful. Her voice a negative fraction of the joyful song like tone Carlisle was accustomed to.  
Carlisle ran his hand through his hair impatiently. Not that he was impatient, the constant enacting on human mannerisms was seeping into his real life. So much so, it was becoming hard to tell the difference between what he felt and what he was pretending to feel.  
"I asked you who." This time it wasn't a question, a mere statement. But this time around, Carlisle was forceful.  
Esme narrowed her eyes.  
"And I told you it was complicated."  
Carlisle noted, almost fondly, that her ego hadn't been damaged in the casualties of whatever had happened. He took in a deep breath.  
"Please darling, just tell me which one."  
Carlisle was returning to the soft voice, even going as far as rubbing small circles into Esme's shoulder.  
Esme sighed tiredly.  
"Edward and I-"  
Carlisle stood up and swiftly made his way upstairs.  
He could comfort Esme later, right now, under that understanding facade, he was absolutely fuming.

The door to Edwards room was closed, a firm message to anyone who was passing by that he wanted to be left alone.  
Carlisle wasn't just anyone.  
It wasn't often that someone closed their doors in the house, really it was because there was nothing to hide. Or, more accurately, nothing that could be hid. With everyone's heightened sense of hearing, all attempts at obstructing something proved to be futile. When they really need privacy, as in the consummating of primal urges, the cabin so far out into the woods was of use. So, when Edward closed his door, everyone tuned their thoughts down, knowing that it was his gift that was becoming too much for him. At times, Jasper would even go as far as to think of nothing completely. A hard thing to do for anyone else, but it was something done for Edward because Jasper understood the feelings that swarmed him. The endless thoughts that invaded his mind. Jasper knew that it even went as far as Edward not being able to think for himself. His opinions adulterated by perspectives of those around him. He could become easily susceptible if a thought was projected to loudly, or with too much force. And it dragged Edward back to the age old questions;  
Who am I? What do I think? Am I being controlled?  
In some sadly amusing way, it was as if his mind never outgrown his teenage angst. He was a child in body and mind, even the passing of hundreds of years couldn't change that.  
Carlisle stood outside of the door, hesitantly. Edward wanted privacy. He wanted to be alone, Carlisle was sure. But in a fleeting moment, he recalled Esme downstairs. Poor, sorrow stricken Esme.  
Carlisle opened the door.  
And what he saw pulled at his heartstrings in a way only his firstborn was capable of doing. The special connection between them sometimes even lost on Esme. Feelings between them that prompted confusion from Jasper as well as a tad bit of flaring jealousy. The bond between them so strong that Emmet once joked it was something he couldn't even break. He wasn't wrong.  
Edward was lying of the floor, curled into a tight ball as if he was trying to keep warm or ward of the feeling of coldness. Regardless of the fact that it was impossible for Edward to feel anything of the sort, Carlisle still felt the need to cover him with a soft blanket. A thought that didn't go undetected by Edward, as he let out a small whimper in response. Almost as if he agreed with Carlisle's unreasonable thought. His eyes screwed shut so tightly, that it seemed as though the pain on his face might have been physical. His breathing, useless as it maybe, was labored and harsh. All the signs of a broken down child present, making him look...well, human.  
Carlisle anger subdued.  
He made his way over to Edward slowly, afraid of any reaction the boy might have. And just as slowly, he lowered himself onto the floor. Sitting cross-legged at Edwards head.  
"Son.." He murmured softly, shaking Edwards shoulders in the slightest.  
And that was all it took, Edward crawled into Carlisle's lap and pressed his head into his fathers chest. An action he hadn't done since he was a newborn. Carlisle stroked Edwards arm repeatedly, thinking the same thing he had been thinking since he came home today;  
What the hell is going on?

They stayed like that for several hours, probably the better part of the night. Though, if anything, it seemed like it was cut short. Living their particular lifestyle it was easy to have a deluded sense of time. It was easy to get caught up with something for longer periods of time than necessary, especially when it was something that made them feel so human. Something that had them reminisce the past just enough without being nostalgic. It was the perfect mesh of what they are and where they wanted to be. But, alas it was broken short when both of them heard Emmet's jeep roll up into the drive way in the early hours of the morning. They had all been hunting. Both Carlisle and Edward could smell the difference. The fulfillment that radiated off them, the rambunctious voices that filled the air. Most probably just Emmet and Alice, but warm and welcomed all the same.  
"Why didn't you go with them?" Carlisle asked standing up suddenly.  
Edward hadn't moved, only sitting up slightly so his weight was no longer fully dispensed onto Carlisle. It was probably the worst possible thought he could have at a moment like this and considering the situation he went through with Esme, but he didn't like the feeling of not leaning on someone  
Edward looked up at Carlisle in a petulantly defiant way.  
"Didn't want that."  
Carlisle raised an eyebrow. Since when does Edward turn down hunting trips?  
"We'll, alright. We still have to talk about what has got you and Esme so riled up"  
Edward looked up, with a face of what looked like shame.  
"She doesn't have to be there, does she?" He had whispered the words but they were heard by Carlisle as if they had been screamed.  
And, not only had Carlisle heard them, he was additionally very confused by them. Edward and Esme had never had any problems before. Come to think of it, none of the kids had ever had a problem with Esme. She was just that type of person. And from what Carlisle witnessed, he always thought them to have a loving relationship. Esme treated them all as her children, but Edward being the one who lost his mother so young, she tried all the more so with him. And he appreciated it, he reveled in the special attention he was given. Esme had once confided in Carlisle that she would casually send out thoughts of encouragement and loving appreciation to Edward. After that, Carlisle caught Edward smiling to himself on more than one occasion. It showed, he loved being the baby of the family. He adored being coddled, he just didn't want it out in the open for everyone to turn to with a critical eye. He was afraid, something Jasper didn't even need to verify. It was clear as day.  
Seeing Edward's expression, Carlisle felt the last straw escape his grasp. He was tired of not knowing. And as if his thoughts were being echoed, Carlisle heard Jasper's unmistakable drawl form the downstairs living room.  
"What happened here?"  
Edward flinched, as if just remembering of his brothers gift. Then, proceeded to try and snuff out all emotions.  
"STOP!" A loud shout was carried upstairs.  
Unlike Edward, Jasper couldn't stand having other people shut off around him. Though he didn't always appreciate his gift, Jasper felt empty without the whirlwind of emotions that stirred around him. He felt an unnatural gap, that hollowed out his chest completely. And, right now, felt as though Edward was picking away at him slowly.  
Carlisle looked at Edward sternly.  
Edward covered his face with his hands, quickly.  
"Don't wanna let Jasper know how I feel."  
Carlisle glare softened.  
"Alright, then. Lets leave his range, how about that?"  
Edward nodded enthusiastically. He liked being asked, he knew it was extremely childish, but couldn't really help the automatic reaction of a smile.  
"And Esme too." His father added.  
Edward's smile dropped instantly. He wanted to leave as quickly as possible, not wanting Jasper to feel his latest emotion;  
Fear.

Esme suggested they make their way to the cabin, Carlisle seconded that, Edward felt as though his opinion didn't matter. He knew he was in trouble.  
On reaching the cabin, Carlisle stopped both his wife and son at the door.  
"Whatever is said here, stays in here. I want you too feel like your in a safe place."  
He wasn't specially addressing Edward, but the way he stared at him as he said it proved what he was thinking.  
That, and Edward read his mind.  
Esme unlocked the door and pushed it open with little to no force.  
Edward walked in, his mother and father trailing behind him. Carlisle gripped his shoulder before he could walk any further.  
"I feel as though this is the perfect time for you to explain."  
Edward bit his lip.  
"It's embarrassing."  
"No," Esme said firmly "It absolutely isn't."  
Then everything went awkward. And once again, Carlisle felt very out of the loop.  
"One of you, just tell me already." By now, Carlisle sounded more worried than exasperated.  
"I-I've been having irrational tendencies." Edward said without looking anywhere but the floor.  
"Not irrational" Esme said strictly.  
Edward looked like he was about to cry.  
"I can't stop them!"  
Esme looked at Edward lovingly.  
"You don't need to" she said convincingly.  
Edward took a tentative step forward.  
" Please don't lie to me" he wasn't demanding it, he was pleading the epitome of genuineness.  
"I would be never"  
And after a moment; Edward probably reading her mind and confirming, pushed past Carlisle and into Esme's arms.  
"Okay" he whispered. "I'd really like to try."  
Esme moved him to the couch gently.  
"What's happening?" Carlisle mouthed to Esme over Edwards head.  
"Just watch" she mouthed back.  
Esme sat on the sofa, pulling Edward on to her lap closely. Then she started undoing the buttons of her blouse, as Edward watched eagerly. When Esme's bra was unhooked, Carlisle understood what was happening.  
She was feeding him. It only took a moment for Carlisle's shock to turn into endearment.  
Esme rubbed her thumb around her teat in small circles, probably wanting to stimulate some blood. She took her other hand and placed it behind Edwards head. When she was ready, she guided his head to her breast, and sighed in relief as he began to suck.  
Carlisle loved the sight.  
He made his way behind the sofa so he could get a better look of his baby boy. And on seeing him so at peace, Carlisle ran his fingers through the young boys hair and placed his other hand on Esme's shoulder.  
Edward looked up his father with largely innocent eyes, and he continued to obtain his blood.  
He felt safe. They all felt safe.  
But that didn't mean they no longer had anything to talk about.

He was finished in six to seven minutes, but kept his head leaned up against Esme's breast for at least another ten. Carlisle didn't have the heart to force him into a conversation.  
Edwards eyes were closed, if Carlisle was an ignorant onlooker it almost looked as if he were sleeping. Esme was peppering him with kisses ever so often.  
And after a moment, he sat up in Esme's lap abruptly.  
"I'm sorry" Edward said, wringing his fingers. "I'll try to stop, but I just can't help it."  
And that's when Esme broke down. And as if a chain reaction was set off, Edward crawled off her lap and curled up on the floor.  
It took Carlisle an entire minute, but he thought he figured it out.  
"How many times has this happened?"  
Esme looked up, slightly startled.  
"What, the feedings?"  
Carlisle nodded.  
"This is the third one"  
Carlisle picked up Edward and sat down with him next to Esme.  
"And they always end like this?"  
Esme let out a dry laugh.  
"Irrefutably"  
Carlisle was now certain.  
"Okay" be said, rubbing Edwards back supportively. "This is what's going on; both of you need these feedings. For some reason they nourish Edward and Esme was born maternal. The problem arises, after them when Edward feels embarrassed."  
Carlisle looked at Edward directly.  
"And this is hurting your mother."  
Edward looked down, ashamed.  
"I'm sorry"  
Esme cried all the more harder.  
Carlisle let out deep breath.  
"Are you alright, dear?"  
If anything Carlisle had expected this to quieten Esme, not make her cry harder.  
"You don't need to be sorry, baby" Esme said, ignoring her husband completely.  
Edward pressed his face into Carlisle's side.  
Carlisle could feel the youngster heaving.  
"Don't wanna be a hassle" Edward mumbled through Carlisle's sleeve.  
Esme turned abruptly, taking Edwards face in her hands.  
"I promise, I would do anything and everything for you. And it would never be a hassle"  
Esme ran her thumb across Edwards cheek.  
"I want to be your Mum, sweetie. Please let me."  
Edward nodded furiously, moving toward Esme.  
And the moment they made contact, all three family members let out a sigh of relief.  
Maybe things wouldn't be so bad.

A/N: Wow, I cant believe i just did that. I've been wanting to post this for the longest time. Please, if you have something derogatory to say about the stuff I like to write and read, don't. I get enough negativity.


	2. Chapter 2

They stayed in the cabin for what seemed the longest time. Simply enjoying each others presence and nothing more. And when sun began to set, only then did Carlisle suggest returning home.  
"They're probably wondering."  
Edward looked up at his father, almost fearfully.  
"We don't have to tell them, do we?"  
Esme stroked Edward hair in reassurance.  
"We don't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with."  
This seemed to satisfy the boy.  
Standing up, Carlisle gestured Edward with his hand. Edward grabbed on without a second thought, and Carlisle couldn't help but smile. His son didn't feel the need to read his mind, purposefully looking for an ulterior motive. It was a great thing to feel.  
Esme stood up as well, brushing the nonexistent dirt off her skirt. She smiled a her boys warmly.  
"Shall we?"  
Carlisle nodded. But as he was about to make his way forward, he felt a gentle tug of the hand. So, he turned to look at Edward.  
Edward had his gaze turned toward the floor, shy of saying whatever he desperately wanted to express. His full demeanor the opposite of confidence, sagged shoulders and restless feet that kept changing position. He looked as a young child, so full of innocence and wonder. Carlisle loved the sight.  
"Anything you need, son?"  
Edward kicked an imaginary stone, sticking two of his fingers in his mouth.  
"Yes, I want something. Please?"  
Esme reprimanded Edward by pulling out his fingers and tutting.  
Carlisle let out a small laugh.  
"Well, you'll have to tell me what exactly you want in order for me to see what I can do."  
Edward whined, as if he didn't want to say something specific.  
"I'm sorry sweetheart, but I'm not the mindreader."  
Edward let out an indigent huff. And then there was a moment of silence.  
"...carry me?"  
It was so adorable the way he asked, the Esme actually awed at the sight. Edward had stretched his arms out expectantly with a sense of doubt in his eyes. He was afraid of being turned away.  
"Sure"  
And with that single word, Edward lit up like a Christmas tree. And within a seconds time, Carlisle lifted Edward up effortlessly. It was undoubtably clear that Edward was not tired, he couldn't be. It not as if he was injured and wasn't able to walk, because he most definitely alright. He just liked the feeling of being held. And Carlisle wasn't going to lie to himself and, by extension of telepathy, to Edward. Because he too enjoyed it.  
Edward wrapped he thin legs around Carlisle's waist as Esme zipped up his hoodie firmly. He couldn't get cold, they all knew that, it was the gesture of it that mattered.  
He buried his head deep into Carlisle's shoulder.  
"Daddy?"  
Carlisle hummed in response, never slowing down in speed as he ran.  
"Are you listening, even?" Edward asked, pulling at Carlisle's ear. It was such a juvenile thing to do, and Carlisle was already so used to it.  
"I do have a heightened sense of hearing, baby boy."  
Edward clapped Carlisle's shoulder excitedly.  
"Me too" He said laughing. "We're the same, right Daddy?"  
Carlisle rubbed Edwards back soothingly.  
"Not in the least. We are very different."  
Edward turned away, heartbroken.  
Carlisle placed a gentle kiss on Edward cheek.  
"And that's because your my special little boy."  
Edward kept his head turned, but only to hide the bashful smile.

When they reached the doorstep of their home, Edward could hear Alice's visions. He whimpered softly as he saw Alice review what just happened at the cabin.  
"You alright, baby?" Esme asked, putting her hand gently onto Edwards shoulder.  
Carlisle rocked Edward back and forth as he looked at his wife. It took them a moment, but they finally realized that Edward had seen into Alice's mind.  
"Oh, darling." Esme said, kindly. "Alice would never tell anyone."  
Edward gnawed on his bottom lip.  
"I'm scared."  
Carlisle bounced Edward up and down, as if he was trying to soothe an infant.  
"We don't have to tell them." Carlisle said. But they all knew that wasn't true. Even if no one said anything, the rest of the members of this closely knit family were bound to find out. Alice already had, and Jasper must have some sort of clue.  
"No" Edward said with false bravado in his voice "We gotta do it."  
Esme grabbed Edward's hand and kissed the tips of his fingers.  
"That's my brave little boy." She all but whispered.  
There was a moment of complete silence, before Carlisle cleared his throat.  
"You want me to open the door, kiddo?" He asked purposefully.  
Edward nodded into his father's shoulder, never having felt so unsure in his long, well-lived life.

The moment Carlisle opened the door he felt Edwards grasp on him tighten drastically. So Carlisle hoisted him up further, as if reassuring him he wouldn't let go. Esme grabbed her husbands bicep and led him into the living room. Alice and Jasper were already there, discussing something silently. Carlisle felt Edward squeeze his hands into rigid fists. He could only presume they were talking about Edward, and Edward knew. Carlisle stared at his two children until they stopped, until he felt Edward loosen, even if it was only in the slightest. They were good children, they stopped as soon as they understood.  
"Alice, Jasper." Esme said calmly, acknowledging their presence. "Where are the others?"  
They weren't in the house, that was for certain. Esme, Edward or Carlisle would have heard or smelled them if they were.  
"They went for a run." Alice said quietly. And Jasper nodded in agreement.  
Carlisle sighed, sitting down with Edward on his lap.  
"I guess we'll just have to wait then." Esme said as if that was the last thing she wanted to do.  
Edward hid his face in Carlisle's chest, avoiding the gaze of his siblings. And Esme began to pace.  
After a moment of letting Edward hide from everyone, Carlisle gently grabbed Edwards chin and pulled it outward.  
"It's alright, kiddo." Carlisle whispered into his ear softly.  
Edward shook his head adamantly. And Esme smoothed his hair from behind her husband.  
"No, it's not." Edward said, his voice shaking.  
Esme and Carlisle stared at each other, completely at a loss of how to comfort the young boy.  
"Hey" Jasper said standing up, slowly. And as he began to walk towards Edward and Carlisle on the couch, Edward pressed himself further into his father.  
"Can I?" Jasper asked Esme inquisitively. Edward and Jasper always had such a special bond, Carlisle assumed it was because their gifts were so similar in respect of the fact that they both dealt with other people's internal workings of the heart and mind.  
At times, when Jasper felt Edwards anxiety with everyones overlapping thoughts, being the solider he was, Jasper would methodically find Edward and do nothing but sit next to him. Jasper would start off by sitting a good foot away from his brother, and gradually make his way closer. Jasper would think of nothing, projecting his nothingness louder the closer he got to Edward. And eventually, Jasper would end up with his arm around Edward, and Edward would have both of his arms around Jasper's neck. And Jasper wouldn't say a word, not wanting Edward to feel at all overwhelmed. Sometimes, Edward would speak. Quietly telling Jasper the same thing every time, that it was very hard for him to tell his thoughts apart from everyone else's. That he was so scared his thoughts weren't his own. And when he said these things that broke Jasper's heart, Jasper would respond with a small, simple and single kiss on Edwards temple. And it was something only Jasper could do, because Edward would see that Jasper was the only one who really understood.  
"Do you want to talk to Jasper?" Esme asked the question carefully, not wanting to influence Edwards decision in the least.  
Edward squeezed his eyes shut. As if his head was hurting. And that's when Jasper began to project.  
Slowly, Edward opened his eyes and looked at his brother with with gratitude. And then nodded.  
Jasper smiled at Edward, but continued to think of nothing. After what seemed like an eternity, Jasper held out his hands hesitantly. Edward turn to look at Carlisle for approval. And Carlisle respond with a single thought directed to Edward;  
'It's up to you, kiddo.'  
Edward stood up and quickly grasped the end of Jasper's shirt. Jasper laughed softly before prying Edward fingers off.  
"Let me hold you, Edward."  
Edward jumped onto his brother and mumbled a quick thanks.  
"No problem" Jasper so quietly, that Edward was sure only he had heard it.  
"No problem at all."  
-


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper rocked Edward continuously, allowing Carlisle to look at his first born from a distance. The lack of proximity had the head of the family see how scared Edward really was. He was refusing to meet anyone's gaze as though he was ashamed of his state, as if he were to be judged for the completely rational tendencies he was displaying. Carlisle saw Jasper kiss Edward's temple, a slow and long kiss, really just keeping himself in physical contact with his brother.

Edward reveled in it.

Jasper was likely projecting nothing onto Edward, and Edward was cherishing it. The poor baby had to hear the thoughts of everyone so constantly that it was taking a toll on him. Carlisle quickly came to a conclusion.

"Eddie, sweetheart." Carlisle said to get the boy's attention. "Does it hurt you that we think of you in our minds as an adult?"

Everyone, maybe excusing Esme, had thought of Edward as an equal in terms of capabilities. Though recent events had caused Carlisle to question whether Edward just need taking care of. He had been through a lot, it would make complete sense if the suckling wasn't the only thing he really needed. Edward was fully deserving of the whole treatment, but only if he so wanted it.

Carlisle knew Edward had caught onto his train of thought and was full up to speed as to what his father meant.

The question, and the implications the question carried made Edward nervous. Jasper could tell. Hell, everyone could tell. Edward proceeded to bite the nail of his thumb, rather than responding. Esme tutted, pulling his hand back. Edward whined quietly.

Esme took this as an opportunity.

"Baby, don't bite your nails" she said "Maybe, well you know, maybe Daddy and I could go out and get you a binky?"

There was silence in the room. No one took a breath. No one needed to, but still.

Jasper rubbed Edward's nape gently. No one thought a thing for the moments that came next.

"Yes, please" Edward mumbled, gnawing on his bottom lip. "Could I come too, Momma?"

Esme smiled broadly. She gave a knowingly look to her husband, Carlisle understood fully as well. This was Edward answering his question, this was Edward's silent plea to be accepted for this mindset.

"Sure" Esme nodded, "Nothing would make me happier."

A few hours may have gone by, and Edward was passed from Jasper back to Carlisle and was now laying with his head in Esme's lap. At this point in time, both Alice and Jasper understood what had happened. They were non judgemental and even went as far as to coo at Edward. As of right now he was a little baby that everyone wanted a turn to hold.

Edward was drawing little shapes on Esme's knee as Alice discussed what shops would provided the best of the best for their new little one. And nearly with unison, all the vampires seated in the living room were suddenly made aware the that Emmet and Rosalie were very close by. Within seconds, they'd both be in the house. Edward was the last to catch on, but when he did everyone knew. Edward turned away from the group and pushed his face into Esme's stomach.

Before anyone could say anything, Jasper spoke up.

"Kiddo," He said as he knelt down next to way Edward lay "I can tell them to back away for awhile."

Edward immediately shook his head. There was some sniffling.

"Family need's to know." There was confidence in his voice. Edward sat up to look at Carlisle.

"Right, Daddy?" Edward asked, the confidence in his voice practically faltering.

Carlisle grazed his thumb across this boy's chin.

"Baby boy, this is all up to you."

Edward nodded, some of his former confidence regained.

"I want them to know."

No one could argue with that, and less than a minute later the couple in discussion was before them all.

Rosalie looked annoyed, but Emmet seemed curious. Both of these statements could be attested by Jasper.

"What on God's earth has been going on around here?"

Rosalie seemed exasperated. No one replied.

"I mean, what has gotten everyone so worked up over plain old Edward?"

Edward sniffled twice. And then, Alice stood up defiantly.

"Ros, stop being rude." Alice had a little edge in her voice.

Rosalie squinted her eyes before rolling them.

"Whatever."

Emmet plopped down on to the couch across from where Esme sat with Edward. He examined the room intently. He didn't have either of his brother's gifts. He couldn't understand what went beyond the words people spoke. Sometimes he couldn't even understand that. It was fair to say, that while he was very intelligent objectively, when in comparison to his family members, Emmet wasn't the brightest. but now, even Emmet knew something was up.

"Was there an attack?" He probed aloud. "Was Ed hurt or something?"

"No." Edward replied softly. "I'm fine."

Emmet nodded skeptically. Everything didn't seem fine.

"I just, - well, I mean…" Edward was at a loss of words.

He couldn't tell Emmet or Ros. Because, well, in retrospect he didn't really have to tell Jaz or Alice. Alice knew and conveyed it to Jasper, rewarding Edward with not have to vocalize what was actually going on. Something that wasn't going to work in this scenario.

Edward started heaving a little, pressing closer and closer into Esme.

"Daddy?" he called out to Carlisle, "Can you tell them?"

The word evoked confusion out of the pair, but they both turned to their father in expectation.

Ros raised an eyebrow, and Emmet constantly turned to looked Edwards way with every descriptive word Carlisle spoke. There was this horrible feeling in the gut of Edwards stomach as they both processed their thoughts on the matter, thoughts that Edward was made privy to. This wasn't the first time, but Edward wished with everything in his being that he didn't have this curse of a gift.

Emmet seemed pleased, happy even. Ros thought loudly with her mind directly linking to Edwards,

 _"I need time"_

That made sense, Edward could accept that. Made she'd eventually come around. That would be nice.

So, Rosalie left. Speeding up the stairs and into her bedroom, her thoughts slowly and gradually becoming less and less clear to Edward. It was somewhat of a relief.

Emmet turned to where Edward was on the sofa and sat on the hardwood floor cross legged. Edward tensed in the slightest.

Emmet took no notice and poked Edward's cheek playfully.

"You're so adorable, kid."

Edward hid a small laugh behind his hand.

"Ma, can I play with him?" Emmet seemed earnest.

Esme looked at Edward, thinking to him that it was ultimately his decision.

Emmet had his hands outstretched, a hopeful look on his face. And, not to crush that hope, Edward pushed himself toward his brother.

Unlike anyone else that dealt with Edward in his new and current state, Emmet was far from careful.

He threw the smaller boy high up in the air, waiting to hear the high pitched giggles that would erupt. And Emmet was not disappointed. Edward delivered, screaming to go higher. Esme on he other hand had clutched her non-existent pearls. And Carlisle looked as though he was going to have an aneurysm. Emmet laughed as everyone, except Alice, shouted at him. Saying that Edward was going to fall.

Emmet knew as well as Alice, he, like the rest of the family wouldn't ever let the boy go.


End file.
